kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of the Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea
the child of Eric and Ariel is born a girl named Melody and Sabastain Scuttle and Flounder and other join the celebration and Rocky and Bullwinkle return to enjoy and King Triton emereges with a necklas but Ursulas evil sister Morgana interupts and summons her shark Undertoe to eat Melody unless Triton gives Morgana his trident but Ariel knocks Morgana off deck and Triton shrinks Undertoe into a mino and Morgana leaves with Undertoe and her mantas Cloak and Dagger swearing revange in order to keep Melody safe from Morgana she must not go into the ocean and King Triton leaves Sabastain in charge of her and he and Flounder sink beneath the waves leaving the necklas behind the next day Ariel searches the castle for Melody and Louie is fixing the cake and Sabastain Scuttle Rocky and Bullwinkle find Melody swimming in the ocean and Melody discovers a necklas meanwhile at a creepy artic lair Morgana is trying to return Udertoe to his original size but fails and Undertoe critizes Morgana saying Ursula could have done it but after seeing Melody in her bubble she has a plan to use her into gaining control over the seven seas back at the castle with the walls built around it Bullwinkle and Scuttle suggest to Melody to tell Ariel how she really feels but than Sabastain and Rocky realise that Melody is late for the party and she remembers and Sabastain Rocky and Bullwinkle follow her back into the castle and in there Ariel gets Melody dressed for the dance duriong the dance the other kids begin to grin her dance with the boy goes well but Sabastain pinches his fingers and the party gets sabbagtoged and Melody runs upstairs crying and Ariel talks with Melody about fitting in and she discovers a locket afterwards Melody runs off into the sea and Morgana sends Undertoe Cloak and Dagger to retrieve her and Sabastin warns Ariel Eric Rocky and Bullwinkle about Melodys department in the sea Undertoe tells Melody of Morgana who can help her and they pull the boat towards the artic sea in the dark cold lair Melody meets Morgana who tells her that she is not meant to be a lonely human but a mermaid she uses Ursulas magic and changes Melody into a mermaid and she swims in the sea and King Triton changes Ariel back into a mermaid also turning Rocky and Bullwinkle into mersquerelle and a mermoose and they swim into the sea Melody however enjoys being a mermaid she plays with turtles and seals and thanks Morgana for it but unfortuantly it is not a permanent spell to make it a permanent spell she would have to bring the tirdent to her telling her that a sea scoundral stole it from her years ago and she agrees she uses the map it gets destroyed she later spots a penguin named Tip and a walrus named Dash but they are despised by the rest of the flock they meet Melody and help her on the misson crossing beracudas volcanos untill they finally reach atlantica and Morgana sends Cloak and Dagger on the misson telling them not let anyone stand in her way when they reach atlantica Melody sees a merboy but has no time to talk to him and Ariel Rocky and Bullwinkle meet Flounder again who is an adult now not a guppy and later Melody Tip and Dash spot the trident and King Triton sends his merfolk to look for her and Melody gets the trident and leaves with Tip and Dash and Triton finds his trident missing and sends his merfolk to search for her meanwhile Melody Tip and Dash see the castle that used to be her home and they swim back into the sea they enter Morganas lair but Undertoe chases them off and Undertoe esscorts Melody inside kinwong she has the trident and meanwhile Ariel Flounder Rocky and Bullwinkle find Morganas lair and they leave Scuttle as the lookout and enter and Melody delivers the trident to Morgana but Ariel and Rocky interfere telling Melody not to trust Morgana becuase she is the enemy but Melody does not believe that and gives Morgana her trident after that she laughs evily and holds Ariel a prisoner in her tentacle and reveals to Melody that she used her only to get the trident and overthrow King Triton who is of course her grandfather and she inprisons Melody Flounder and Rocky behind ice and gets ready to rule the sea and Bullwinkle helps Tip and Dash on the rescue misson but Morgana comes out high and mighty and Scuttle flies by and Eric arrives and so does King Triton and Undertoe mocks them but Sabasatin chases Undertoe snapping his pinchers at him but Morgana changes Undertoe into a giant again causing him to attack and Cloak and Dagger grab Eric but Sabastain saves him by grabbing Cloak and Dagger by their tails and Scuttle yanks on Morganas hair and Ariel is free and goes to rescue Eric but Morgana hits Scuttle with the trident knocking him down meanwhile Bullwinkle Tip and Dash enter the lair but Undertoe attacks them and Melody is no longer a mermaid but a human again and Tip Dash and Bullwinkle defeat Undertoe and rescue Melody Flounder and Rocky by breaking the ice and Sabastain ditches Cloak and Dagger by tieing their tails together getting them caught on an icepole and Morgana has the power as sea queen making Tip and Dash bow to her making Rocky and Bullwinkle bow to her and Sabsatain Flouder Ariel and the other good folks but Melody steals the trident from her and hands it back to King Triton who freezes Morgana into an ice sickle and she falls and drowns deep into the sea and her kingdom falls into the ocean being destroyed forever and the Ursula picture sinks to the dark bottom with Morgana and Melody apologizes for helping Morgana and is forgiven by Eric Ariel and King Triton and Rocky and Bullwinkle also forgive her and they are a regular moose and Squerelle again and Melody makes the wall disapear and creatures of land and sea are reunited and Sabasatain Flounder and Scuttle join the party so do the ballroom kids and Tip and Dash and Rocky and Bullwinkle wave goodbye to them and head home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films